Flores por San Valentín
by Ishartelia
Summary: Severus Snape lleva una vida solitaria, pero un día al año se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Oneshot. Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

Topic: Diferenfia de edad.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Jk Rowling.

* * *

Severus llevaba esperando ese día todo un año, era el día en que se permitía ser una persona normal, con sentimientos y emociones. Aquellas que bloqueaba los 364 días restantes, para poder vivir en la paz de su rutina.

La sombra de una sonrisa condescendiente bailaba en sus labios, podía escuchar la voz afable de su viejo mentor, Dumbledore siempre había creído en él, siempre había visto más allá de su amargo carácter y le había instado a sentir, cualesquiera que fueran esos sentimientos que dormían en su interior.

Nunca fue capaz, mucho hacía la falta de costumbre, pero también temía perder el férreo dominio sobre sí mismo que tanta paz le había dado.

Desde el fin de la guerra sin la necesidad de encubrir su doble juego, se había retirado de la docencia. Tenía una pequeña fortuna tras años de servicio, pero Severus era un hombre austero que no necesitaba mucho para vivir. Pero no había gastado más que en una pequeña casa en la campiña inglesa cercana a Londres.

Se entretenía elaborando complejas pociones que entregaba a San Mungo una vez al mes.

Todos los meses andaba al hospital a realizarles la entrega, no aceptaba pago por ellas, pero habían llegado al acuerdo de ser ellos los que costearan los caros ingredientes; la actual directora del centro le había insistido en cederle un laboratorio completo de pociones a lo que Severus se había negado en incontables ocasiones.

No quería abandonar la paz de sus días y por otro lado, las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte.

Solo se concedía aquella visita mensual, y los motivos difícilmente tenían que ver con las pociones, pero era una pequeña concesión que se hacía.

Por unos momentos volvía a verla, su pelo como un nido de pájaros siempre fosco pero que en ella siempre le había parecido adorable. Aquella pequeña sabelotodo era ahora una preciosa medimaga, una de las mejores de los últimos tiempos, por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a serlo?

Sin haberlo pretendido él fue su primer paciente, lo salvó del veneno de Nagini. Aquella bruja astuta había llevado el antídoto que ella misma había elaborado, pues temía que alguno de ellos podría ser mordido. Nunca pensó que sería de la mano de su más brillante alumna que él volvería a la vida.

Fue su voz lo primero que oyó, la repetición del mismo hechizo una y otra vez, aquel que nunca enseñaron en Hogwarts; sus ojos fueron lo segundo, marrones y profundos, llenos de una alegría que por un momento él mismo se olvidó de quién era.

Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa en aquel marco desolador, estaba vivo y fue gracias a ella. Potter y Weasley estaban allí, y pudo notar el suspiro de alivio que ambos soltaron al verlo con vida.

No hubo tiempo para más, cada uno tenía un papel en aquella función; y por una vez el suyo no fue morir.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron a enfrentar su destino, y él tomó unos minutos para poder presentar batalla. Estaba débil pero fue un duro oponente, dio buena cuenta de aquellos que le llamaban hasta ese momento compañero.

No olvidaría el rostro de Voldemort al verlo de nuevo con vida, y cómo Potter acababa con él, poniendo fin a más de 20 años de sufrimiento.

Todo lo demás es Historia, repetida hasta la saciedad en incontables libros. Pero para él un nuevo capítulo se abría, uno diferente al escrito por años. Y su mirada buscó a la bruja que lo había salvado, la encontró viva y tan sucia como todos ellos, llena de magulladuras, pero viva. Ella al verlo corrió a abrazarlo, aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa y la abrazó, sabe Merlín que la tomó entre sus brazos mientras notaba como la joven lloraba de alegría, cansancio y pena, muchos habían muerto, demasiados.

Unas manos se la llevaron, Weasley, acunándola en su pecho dejando el suyo tan frío como no se había sentido nunca.

Después, se retiró del mundo, Potter limpió su nombre y después de años no tuvo que fingir por el aprecio que realmente tenía al muchacho.

Eso no significaba que disfrutara con sus insistentes visitas, pero volvía una y otra vez.

Lo dejó estar.

Ella comenzó a acompañarlo y Severus no podía dejar de mirarla, de aquel modo que había llegado a perfeccionar a lo largo de los años.

No fue hasta aquellas Navidades en las que fue invitado a la casa de los Weasley, él se negó, realmente se negó, pero acabó yendo.

Fue su primera y última navidad con ellos, no fue por el exceso de pelirrojos alborotadores, ni por las lágrimas recordando a los caídos, ni por un borracho Hagrid que le pedía que volviera a Hogwarts. Fue un simple beso, un beso que le hizo abandonar la casa para siempre.

Ella lo había besado y él había salido huyendo, no olvidaría su triste mirada cuando salió corriendo al rechazarla.

Desde aquel momento Potter lo visitaba solo, y Severus a pesar de no querer doblegarse hacia ningún sentimiento, la echó de menos. No sabía cuan ansioso había estado por volver a verla, a pesar de lo incorrecto. Él podría ser su padre, no debería caer en aquella debilidad.

Por Potter supo de ella, de sus inicios en la medimagia, de su relación con Weasley, de lo lejos que estaba para él.

En ese momento supo que su corazón, ese que solo había amado a una persona, había sido usurpado. No eran los verdes ojos de Lily los que lo miraban desde ese lugar, sino unos cálidos marrones llenos de entendimiento.

Darse cuenta de ello no cambió nada ¿por qué debería? Era lo correcto, lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor para él.

Cuando fue llamado a San Mungo pidiéndole consejo sobre pociones, fue, prestó su servicio y disfrutó de ello.

Realmente lo hizo, lo distraía y suponía un reto para su mente que llevaba años abotargada por estúpidas pociones pimentóricas y amortencias.

En su segunda entrega la vio, ella le sonrió algo tímida, llevaban sin verse varios años y en su mente aún guardaba aquel beso como un tesoro.

No quedaba nada de niña en ella, cuando se acercó a saludarlo su pulso se disparó.

La charla no fue nada especial, algo más que un saludo, pero Severus se convirtió en proveedor principal de San Mungo y todos los meses iba a hacer su entrega.

De ese modo siguió viéndola cada mes, ella siempre lo saludaba, a veces hablaban, a veces le pedía opinión sobre algún paciente y una poción compleja.

La vida pasó, y mes a mes, su rutina fue la misma. Mes tras mes, entregaba sus pociones, y la veía, a veces unas palabras otras tan solo de lejos.

Dio la casualidad que uno de esos días se celebraba una estúpida tradición muggle, San Valentín, si hubiera sabido que hasta allí llegaban sus tentáculos hubiera esperado hasta otro día. Pero sucedió algo que hizo que empezara con aquella tonta tradición, aquel día del año en que se permitía sus sentimientos por ella.

Una compañera de la muchacha lucía extasiada con un inmenso ramo de rosas deferencia de cualquier estúpido enamorado. No hubiera pasado del detalle sino fuera por lo triste que se veía la mirada de su morena. Un suspiro apagado salió de sus pulmones disimulando mientras revolvía entre sus carpetas, pero Severus lo vio como veía todo de ella.

No sabía porqué pero hizo aparecer un ramo de lilas de su propio jardín, y lo escondió en el casillero que ella ocupaba, sin nota sin remitente.

Desde ese día, cada 14 de febrero él le mandaba un ramo de flores de su propio jardín, y escogía esa fecha para su visita mensual.

Ella ese día llevaba una de las flores prendida en su túnica blanca, y Severus sentía un calor muy especial cuando lo miraba portando orgullosa su flor.

Nunca le había comentado nada, ellos no hablaban de esas cosas, pero esos días era especialmente dulce con él.

Y es que Severus era incapaz de amar de otra manera, de lejos. Apartado y viendo como la vida de su amor continuaba, y continuó.

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquel primer ramo, 9 desde aquel suave beso. Una niña preciosa de pelo rojo y ojos marrones; y un divorcio.

Y de nuevo era San Valentín, ese año serían Camelias, camelias roja.

Ya no había casilleros, ella tenía su propio despacho. Con el ramo en las manos colgando hacia abajo él observó con detenimiento, un marco descansaba tras su silla. Se acercó a mirarlo, cada una de las variedades que él le había mandado había sido secada y enmarcada.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, ella estaba allí.

—Camelias rojas...—susurró ella.

Severus se giró, no parecía sorprendida, ella sabía que era él, todo el tiempo supo que era él.

Se acercó a ella, arrancó una flor del ramo, y la prendió de su túnica. Como una mancha de sangre, como su corazón.

Ambos se miraron, aquel día en el que Severus se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, ese día, besó sus labios.

Y nunca dejó de hacerlo desde entonces.


End file.
